


Frankenstein's Monster

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Gibbs confronts Trent about just how far from grace he's fallen.Written for challenge 526 - "shopping" at ncis_drabble.





	Frankenstein's Monster

"Gibbs, did it ever occur to you that when I said I needed to go shopping, it wasn't for a gun?"

Gibbs snorted and rolled his eyes, tugging the sleeves of his jumper down before he followed Kort into the grocer. Had it ever 'occurred' to Trent that perhaps he needed milk?

_Of course not,_ Kort thought. He was CIA, the enemy, not to be trusted even under the most dire of circumstances.

"You're not going to jump on the front of the trolley?" Jethro said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. If all it took Kort to crack was going shopping, he'd get his answers sooner rather than later.

The tension grew as they shopped, Kort doing laps of each aisle until he was certain he'd found everything he needed, and Gibbs trailed behind with a gallon of milk and a blank expression.

"Why did you turn into Marcin, Trent?"

Trent's grip on the handle tightened and he frowned, eyebrows knitted together and mind swirling. Turn into . . . He was _nothing_ like Jerek. He'd refused to pick up a knife at Camp Peary, and he wouldn't now. The thought of torturing people with the sole intent of breaking them horrified him. "I didn't."

"His name was Jonas Cobb. He killed Mike Franks, and you created him."

Trent glared daggers at the bottled water in his trolley. He'd trained Cobb, not tortured him, but now the line between both methods was becoming blurry.

"I'm not Jerek."

"How can you be sure?"


End file.
